First Order's Day Off
by tengokunotobira
Summary: Ren and Hux are taking break from work.


"So how did you find it?"

Ren jerked suddenly bringing himself back into the present. Hot water waved lightly around his naked chest and wet dark curls tickled his nape. It was hard to breath in moist air suffused by steam.

He looked up at the source of this awkward question. Hux. Standing on cream tiles, legs slightly separated. One hand adjusting his white shorts, other ruffling ruby hair with towel. Kylo cursed.

"I hate public bath." He closed his eyes, image of ginger's ivory skin glued under his lids. The officer snorted.

"Hard to call it public while you banned everyone out of here expect us." Hux tossed hotel towel on a chair. "You shouldn't worry, it's not that bad."

"What do you mean?" Ren irked. He sensed the redhead's amusement.

"Your scar. No need to be ashamed of it" General half-smiled ugly.

"Fuck off. It's not like that" Force user gritted his teeth. _It's because they cannot see the boner I constantly get by looking at you_ , _damn jerk._

"Whatever." Hux shrugged.

He turned around and walked away toward the middle of the aquatic complex they visited. Ren lifted up a little from bubble bath's bench for a better look.

The swimming pool in the middle resembled a big aquarium. Its walls were made from firm glass panels, so it was possible to watch swimmers inside like fish in a tank. The officer shamelessly had slid his trunks down and stepped out of them before he went upstairs.

 _He's joking, right?_ Ren yelled inwardly. He couldn't take his eyes from the general's hips. Hux achieved upper platform and without hesitation jumped into the crystal water.

 _What a show off!_ Raven haired man bit his lower lip. He observed the swimmer piercing the water table. He swirled a few times and then surfaced swallowing big gulp of air. Hux couldn't help himself and peeked at Lord of Ren from the corner of his eye.

Kylo looked like predator ready to attack. The ginger decided to tease this mountain of muscles some more. He dove once again, his long arms and legs working fluently in underwater dance.

Ren was painfully hard. He fought with urge to reach between his legs and stroke himself. Finally he gave up and rose from the foam. He stood right in front of the glass.

The redhead lowered himself, as he was able to stand on the bottom of aquarium still locked under the water. Kylo put his fingers on panel at the height of officer's waist. Armitage did the same on the other side. They touched through the glass.

"You're resembling delusive siren…" Ren whispered. Hux's blue eyes went wide. He heard Kylo in his mind and also saw his erection. Small bubbles escaped his nose and mouth when he tried not to laugh at how eager Kylo was. He quickly had to emerge.

"What was that?" He snickered looking down on Knight of Ren, arms holding the edge of the pool.

"Times out. Get out of there." Force user demanded.

Hux waited a moment, swimming on his back, then lazily crawled to the platform. Ren watched him slowly descending. The officer's feet touched floor. His sporty body was covered in droplets. He walked up to Kylo with quizzical face and hair slicked back.

"Well?" Hux pressed like he didn't know what was going on. His cheeks flushed slightly.

Ren said nothing, his eyes wandering along officer's face and chest when his big hands roamed on soldier's narrow hips and ribcage. He exhaled when felt cherry pink nipples rise under his touch. His member brushed ginger's abdomen.

"My, my" Hux purred stretching sensually. "Who would have thought, I have such effect on you."

"Shut up. You perfectly knew how this was going to end." Ren started kissing his exposed neck. "You used to tease and keep me on the edge for months, how much more you think I can endure?" He pulled hot redhead close. "You brought it on yourself, you arrogant fox."

"Wan to take it somewhere else?" The officer breathed into the large ear. His heart raced fast.

"Too late. I want you right here, right now."

Armitage moaned into Kylo's full lips.

Knight of Ren took his beloved general on cool wet tiles.


End file.
